Where's My Angel?
by Flowery
Summary: tezuka felt lonely whenever his angel wasn't around. errr, I think that's all. *tezuka/fuji* this is not really a good story, but I love Tezuka x Fuji ... *groaned* I hope you like it?


Where's My Angel?  
  
***  
  
Hi again everyone! Thank you for your reviews on my previous story *sniff* I really appreciate it! This world needs more Tezuka x Fuji! XD And Oishi x Eiji! And Momo x Ryoma! [Although I like Ryoma x Sakuno too ^^] and more shounen-ai! YAY!!  
  
To Yami no Tenshi, English is my second language, so that's why I apologize if you kind of don't understand the story! =)  
  
To SIB, oh your story is so wonderful, please, please, and please keep on writing!! I really like how you made the scenes between Tezuka x Fuji . ^_^ I'm your big fan! =D  
  
I don't own them [damn!!], they don't belong to me. I dedicated this to the readers, I hope you like it and please tell me what do you think about it. Please enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Captain of Seigaku tennis club, came to school like usual. He studied, he had lunch, he had other regulars greeted him, he made new special trainings for the tennis club, and discussed things with Ryuzaki-sensei like usual. It was his usual daily routine, but he felt as if something was missing. What was missing?  
  
For the first time, he ignored his sensei. All he did was scratching his notebook. He couldn't stop thinking what was missing even after the bell rang. He sighed and walked out from the class.  
  
He sat on the wooden bench; staring at the data that Inui gave him.  
  
Tezuka took off his glasses and stared at the sky. The sky was so blue and pretty. Tezuka liked blue. It always reminds him of someone . He suddenly thought about the beautiful blue orbs. //Right .//, he thought. //Blue orbs .//  
  
He stood up and walked slowly without purpose. //Blue orbs . where could I find something like that? And why am I suddenly wanted to see something like that?//  
  
Tezuka stopped as he heard Eiji's usual laugh.  
  
Eiji sat on the grass with Oishi, and they're sharing their lunch. They looked so perfect together, no wonder they're called The Golden Pair. Tezuka felt a little jealous at the sight. If only someone was with him now .  
  
"I like you when you're smiling like that, you know," Oishi said and Eiji stopped laughing. "I just love everything that you did. I fell in love with you since I saw your smile."  
  
Eiji didn't reply, he chose to lay his head on Oishi's shoulder. "I know."  
  
Tezuka didn't want to hear more, so he left the couple. //Smile . Yes, I wanted to see someone smiling at me . whenever he smiled at me, I felt calm and peace .//  
  
He sighed and stopped again. //Why am I suddenly thinking like this? First the blue orbs, now the peaceful smile. Where could I find them?//  
  
Tezuka smacked his head with the papers. It didn't make him feel better. He folded his arms as he leaned against a tree, and stared into the tennis court. Suddenly, he felt very lonely.  
  
//Lonely?//, he frowned. //I wish someone was here with me . Right, I usually had someone with me . His presence meant a lot to me . Where is he?//  
  
He looked around. //I wanted his presence more than anything . but, but who??//  
  
Tezuka smacked his head with the paper again. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. //You're really not yourself today, Tezuka Kunimitsu .//  
  
'Tezuka'.  
  
Tezuka opened his eyes and blinked. He thought someone was calling his name. But there was nobody around him. Was it just his imagination?  
  
'Tezuka.'  
  
He recognized the voice .  
  
Tezuka looked around, confused, and held his breath as he saw Fuji smiled at him, looking as pretty as usual, standing in front of him. "Fuji?", he whispered as he held his hand out to reach Fuji, but he was gone. "What?"  
  
No, it was just his imagination. //Where's that angel of mine?//  
  
He breathed again and clutched his chest. His heart was pounding so fast, and he thought it would explode in any minute. //Fuji . Right, Fuji .//  
  
Tezuka closed his eyes in pain. //I miss him . I miss his presence beside me, I miss his smile, I miss his attention . I miss his . I miss everything . I wanted to meet him!!//, he yelled in his heart. //I wanted to see him, that's why I imagined he was here with me . Just like usual .//  
  
He opened his eyes and rushed to Oishi and Eiji again. They both startled and greeted him. "Hey Tezuka, what's up?"  
  
"Fuji .", Tezuka breathed. "Where is Fuji?"  
  
Eiji blinked like an idiot. He'd always thought that Tezuka had a thing for Fuji, but he'd never expected him to be like this. "Eh . Fuji? Well, Fuji? Uh . did you really say Fuji?", he squeaked as Oishi knocked his head. "Well, Fuji is sick, so he's absent today."  
  
"Sick?", Tezuka frowned. "Oh . Thanks."  
  
Tezuka felt a great disappointment as he slowly walked away. But he couldn't lie to himself . he wanted to see Fuji. He had to see Fuji, now, the most person he loves in the world. Tezuka suddenly didn't care with his next subjects anymore. Or tennis. Right now, Fuji's the most important to him.  
  
He walked out from Seigaku and headed for the bus stop.  
  
Eiji stared at him in amazement. "Te . Tezuka . skipped school?"  
  
Oishi smiled. "It must be very important."  
  
***  
  
"We have to go, dear, is that okay?"  
  
"Come on, Mom, I'm not a child anymore," Fuji said. His fever was high and he was freezing to death, no matter how many blankets covered his body. His parents have to attend a party, and he didn't want to be a burden to them. His sister almost skipped her job to take care of him but he refused.  
  
"Okay .", his mother said in concern. "Well, let us know if something happens, okay?"  
  
"I will," he said and sneezed twice. He sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead.  
  
He heard his parents shut the door, and he sat up. He suddenly wanted a hot chocolate. He grabbed his coat and his slippers. Fuji walked downstairs with a great trembling since his head aching so bad, and was very relieved when he finally entered the kitchen.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Fuji stared at the front door. //Was it knocking?//  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Fuji walked slowly to the front door. "I'm coming," he said and groaned as he hit the couch. "Damn, I hate it when I'm sick ."  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
//What an impatient person//, Fuji thought and opened the door.  
  
Fuji gawked and blushed. Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing in front of him, looking perfect as usual, and it seemed like he's been running from school to get here. Fuji stunned, unable to say anything, and the first thing he said was,  
  
"Te - Tezuka? But, but, what about school -"  
  
He gasped as Tezuka pulled him into a tight embrace, and he almost couldn't believe it. Fuji trembled, he felt very warm and comfortable in Tezuka's arms. He slowly leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder, wanting to savor the moment, and returned the embrace.  
  
Tezuka sighed in relief. He finally met Fuji. He stared at the boy in his arms, and decided that he had to tell him his feelings. "Fuji?"  
  
"Un?"  
  
" . I missed you."  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
*groaned* OH . I know that was so bad . *covered face* I know I'm not good at writing emotions . GRRH . anyway, please tell me what do you think about it . Oh, no flamer please!! I've warned you, right . *teary eyes* Thanks for reading! =) *groaned again* 


End file.
